Percy Jackson's Surprise birthday Party
by Skye222
Summary: What happens when Annabeth desides to throw a birthday party for Percy when he turns 18? A perfect a party or a giant mess? Read to find out! Full of pranks, fluff, and of course party! PERCEBETH! HoO never happened yet Leo still came to camp... Was formally called Percy Jackson SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've decided that after reading a lot of submit your own character stories, I'll finally get around to doing my own! This story will take place 3 years after The Last Olympian. You can have demigods that have been at the camp for longer than 3 years though. The story will be from Annabeth's point of view. (May switch to others POV later in the story.) Here's the form! You can either PM it to me or review it. Good luck! **

Full name:

Nickname (if they have one):

Age:

Height (tall, short, or average):

Years they have been at camp:

Gender:

Godly parent (or hunter):

Other family:

Romance (if they have one):

Hair color and how they were it up:

Regular outfit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other things that I should know:

**PM me if you have any questions! Thanks for taking the time to look at this! **


	2. Chapter 2

Geez, 14(I think) characters already! Im going to let ONE more in as its hard to write about a lot of characters. Here is the final list of characters

Leonardo Julio kryie age 14

Clara Monique Ray age 17

Claire Bridget Smith age 14

Alexandra McNair age 15

Evelyn Lily Nightray age 12

Angel Demetria Chiste age 15

Adric Fallon age 16

Ivy Katherine Blake age 15

Mela Ebony Kulesa age 16

Larrissa Grace Chantley age 15

Sea Everdeen age 13

Alana Albernathy age 15

Katherine Argasen age 16

Stella Levania Armstrong age 16

Thanks everyone for submitting and sorry if you didn't get in. I will hopefully be able to start the first chapter soon

Thanks

-skye222


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, my writing is going to be postponed for a week because I am going to music camp. I will try to write more often because school is finishing but my mom is crazy about doing EVERYTHING in this city so bye guys! See you in a week!**


	4. The real start of the story

"Alright everyone!" I called out, quieting down the giant crowd of Demi-gods.

"So a lot of you have been asking what we are actually doing here at midnight all crammed into the mess hall."

"Yeah!" shouted a kid that I reconized as a son of Ares.

"What are we doing here anyways? I want to get back to sleep!"

_Typical 12 year olds_, I thought.

"Anyway, because it has been 2 years since the second Titan war, and next week is also Percy's birthday and also when he defeated Kronos, I had an idea to throw him a surprise party on the morning of his birthday. And if you all agree to doing it with me, I'll show you my plan."

Everyone nodded and agreed, curious to see my plan.

"Okay, so on the morning of the 18th, the Poseidon cabin will wake up at six and one person will report to the mess hall while the rest will stay in the cabin and act casual, pretend to wish happy birthday to him and give little presents that you'll pretend that you got or made and take pictures, make him read all of the cards out loud, stare at all of the presents for awhile. Do whatever you have to do to give us half an hour, or even better, an hour."

"But how are we going to get these presents?" demanded a girl from cabin 3. That I think was named Sea. Was she? I never knew about any of Percy's siblings as he never bothered to tell me. Oh seaweed brain.

"Presents will be courtesy of Travis and Conner Stoll," I said quickly.

"Thanks Annabeth," The two chorused.

"Anyways," I started before once again, I was inturupted.

"Hold it Annabeth. You said that the Poseidon cabin has to wake up at six, but you didn't say when the rest of us will be waking up," remarked an Aprodite girl with her arms crossed.

"Wake up?" I coughed.

"The rest of us are going to prepare the dining hall all night. Cabin 3 only gets the amazing option of sleeping because it will be strange if nobody is in the cabin with Percy or if he wakes up and no one is there." Everyone groaned except for Poseidon's children who were celebrating.

"Every cabin is assigned to a certain part of the party. There will be two leaders who will supervise the others in their cabin. When I call your cabin, please come step up here."

"First, Cabin 11," I announced as a giant group of kids made their way to the front.

"Ok, Travis, Conner, you'll be the leaders of the cabin, your cabin will be doing regular party games. But no looting anyone except for when I send you to get some "presents" for Percy." I announced. The entire cabin went back into the crowd. Than I called up Cabin 10.

The group of girls (and a couple boys) filed up to the front. The scent of perfume floated up into my nose while I announced, "Okay, your leaders will be Drew and Claire and your cabin will be decorating the mess hall. One rule though. No pink whatsoever. Go with more blues and greens because he is a son of Poseidon. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I yelled at the Aphrodite girls as they huddled together.

"Wimps," muttered Clarisse from the crowd. I was kinda glad I had chosen Claire to be one of the leaders. She was actually one of my favorite daughters of Aphrodite. She reminded me of Selena in how she didn't admit how pretty she was. Well, she is the prettiest girl in camp. I did let her date my brother after a long time of him pleading me to let him ask her out. It's a long story

**Okay, sorry i took such a long time to post this but first, i had no idea WHATSOEVER! but my sister gave me such an awesome idea :) okay so now I need some help. What should the Artemis (hunters), Zeus, and Hades cabin do? i have the rest of the cabins. make sure to review (if you want :)) and check out my pole on my profile! also, thanks to my sister (once again!) for editing this chapter. make sure to check her out too! she (might) post a story soon. her pen name is booksrbetterthanmovies. thanks to everyone for submitting! I may need some more demi-gods from these gods:**

**Hermes**

**Dionysus**

**Apollo**

**Demeter**

**PLEASE MORE GUYS! especially some who are okay with a romance. I need like 5 more and sorry to those i didn't choose. I needed a guy so also thanks to Pax Cronin for submitting Ethan Cham! i will try to update soon. anyways, bye :)**


	5. Annabeth: 7 days left

Once i had told all of the cabins what they were doing, (cabin 1+ cabin 8: bringing the Jackson's to camp, cabin 3: distraction, cabin 4+ cabin 12: food, cabin 5: Tortament games, cabin 6: planning, cabin 7: music, cabin 9: building everything that needs to be built, cabin 10: decoration, cabin 11: party games, and the minor god cabins+Cabin 13: putting on a show for Percy.) I sent them back to their cabins so I could finally have some peace and quiet around here. I was mapping out the dining hall when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um Annabeth, it's like five in the morning and you've been out here for for four hours. You sure you don't want to get some sleep?" my half sister Demetria asked.

"it's five in the morning? And I guess theirs no real point of going to bed now because I wake up at six in the morning anyways." I commented giving my point.

Well then at least come back to our cabin so no one sees you." she told me and then pulled me up.

"fine" I muttered annoyed. Then I passed out on my bed.

7 days left

I woke up to find an empty cabin before me and a note left on the side of my bunk.

_Annabeth, you fell asleep as soon as you got back to our cabin. We didn't want to wake you up so we are in the mess hall now. Pease join us when you wake up._

_Your brother, Ethan_

"What?!" the clock read 8:00. _I'm so late, _I thought. Then I quickly got dressed, hid the party and the Olympus plans underneath my bed in my locked box and then ran out the door to the mess hall. Luckily, breakfast was just starting but the mess hall still went silent and everyone stared at me. I ignored everyone and walked straight to my cabin table. We sat in silence for a minute until Malcom broke the silence.

"I see you woke up!" he joked and I glared at him.

"Annabeth," Chiron's voice rung through the mess hall. "I would like to see you after breakfast in my office." I started to tell him that I had cabin inspection but he cut me off to say that Malcom could take over my duties for today. _Yikes_! I thought. This is not good. And just to make matters worse, Percy decided to come and see If I was okay. I was greeted with:

"Hey wise girl"

"Hi," I grumbled.

"you okay?" he asked "because you sure don't look okay." he commented looking at me. Well, I guess he did have a point seeing as I had major bags under my eyes due to lack of sleep.

"I was just up all night... Planning... For Olympus. I added quickly.

"well then meet me down by the beach in our free period before lunch." he added before quickly leaving because Mr. D was glaring at him. Then all the Aphrodite kids sighed and I glared at them.

Later with Chiron

"Annabeth, why were you late for breakfast? And by any chance does it have something to do with why you gathered every camper in the mess hall at midnight last night except Percy?" so then I told Chiron everything and at least he's going to let us do it! Well, one thing down, 1,000 more to go!

**Okay, sorry about this chapter being so short but I did want to get something out on the 18th! Well, sorry about the bad grammar and the un- capitalization. I do not own Percy Jackson (sadly) :'( and this chapter is dedicated to my wonderfully amazing sister (maybe...) who's birthday it is today! (yah, shes the one that gets to be born on Percy's birthday and I have to be born 4 months later :( anyways, please review because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! **

**~Skye:)**


End file.
